As the world continues to become increasingly-connected through vast/various communication networks, the ability for content to spread quickly between users and devices has been enhanced. For example, social media networks/platforms enable users to share content with each other. Popular content can quickly spread to a large pool/community of users—such rapidly disseminated content is frequently referred to in the art as “viral content”.
As the number of outlets/channels that are used for the dissemination of content increases, it can be difficult (e.g., costly) to verify the authenticity or accuracy of the content. This has given rise to so-called “fake content” (also frequently referred to in the art as “fake news”), where the accuracy of the content (e.g., statements or assertions of fact made in the content) is highly questionable (e.g., false). Fake content tends to devalue legitimate/accurate content. If a content provider or network/service operator (unintentionally) disseminates fake content, such dissemination may harm the reputation or brand of content provider or the network/service operator. Fake content diminishes the audience for accurate/legitimate content, as the dissemination of fake content breeds cynicism on the accuracy of all content.